


Entwined with You

by AerisLei



Series: Lunoct week 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Wedding, but it also stands alone just fine, sort of a follow up to day 3s prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: Day 5 of LuNoct Week 2020, though I'm a few hours late! Prompt focused on was "wedding" but there is (small) thread of "playing piano"Dawn has broken, and Lunafreya and Noctis finally get their wedding.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Lunoct week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Entwined with You

Dawn had broken, Noctis and Lunafreya had been reunited, and finally Noctis had healed enough that being up and moving wasn’t an exhausting feat. It had been nearly three months since dawn broke, and those three months had been full of planning and hard work, starting the long, long process of rebuilding in the wake of destruction.

But they had _time_ to do that work now, and it was more than Noctis had ever hoped for, before. And, as he’d promised Lunafreya upon his awakening, they had begun to plan their wedding. That was today, they were finally going to become _one_ today. Noctis was excited, but he was also nervous.

Noctis stood before the altar, trying to will himself to remain calm as the music began to play around them. He and Lunafreya had forgone a wedding party in the sense that there were no bridesmaids or groomsmen joining them before the gathered groups. 

Ravus _did_ walk Lunafreya down the aisle, _giving her away_ in place of one of their father’s doing the deed. Ravus was all Luna had left, and it was somehow fitting even if it stung to realize it was because their families were this badly broken. 

Dawn had broken, and the world was rebuilding. Ravus stopped at the edge of the stairs leading up to the dias, and Lunafreya continued upward. Ravus shifted off to settle in the seat that had been left open, waiting for him to get to the front of the gathering. In the row behind him Gladio and Iris sat, Prompto and Ignis were on Gladio’s other side. 

Noctis’ attention settled on Luna as she climbed the stairs, and this time his attention didn’t wander from her. 

As soon as Lunafreya ascended the steps and took her place, Noctis took one of her hands in each of his. And it was then, hand in hand, that they faced the priest who would officiate the wedding. 

The last fragments of the piano music playing ended around them. Noctis felt steadier with her hands in his, not that his nervousness really evaporated. But in the end, Lunafreya had already chosen him. This moment, it was for them. Everyone else here, they were invited to participate in their joy. It was a small ceremony, though it _was_ being televised. The only people physically present were their friends and family. 

This _was_ their joy. This was the thing that they had both admitted they wanted more than anything else, and now they were here. 

Their vows were simple, traditional, rather than the two of them going through the trials of writing their own custom ones. It was easier that way and it had allowed them more time to focus on each other and on what needed to be done for Tenebrae and Lucis both in the dawn's wake. 

They were pronounced husband and wife, and Noctis drew Luna close to himself, carefully lifting the veil that covered her face and leaning in close. Their foreheads touched, and they lingered like that for a moment, not _actually_ kissing, but just together.

After a moment or two, he kissed her softly, gently, carefully. She tightened her fingers in the fabric of the suit he wore. Noctis’ hands settled on Lunafreya’s hips. 

Finally, they broke away from one another, and one of his hands came up to cup her cheek or a second. Luna leaned into his touch, and they turned to face those who _were_ gathered with them.

The rest of the afternoon would be a reception where they could relax and spend time with their friends and what was remaining of their families. 

There was a bitter-sweet feeling to all of this, Noctis thought. He and Luna were together, but his dad wouldn’t ever seen it. But Lunafreya had Ravus here, and that was a good thing.

“Come on, we’ll take it slow.” Lunafreya took the lead until they made it to the middle of the open space that had been set up as the dance floor. 

The pianist began to play a familiar melody. Noctis couldn’t help but smile just a little as he settled his hands on Luna. The song was familiar, one that Lunafreya had taught him to play while they were in Tenebrae and he was healing. 

“I only know the basics… I’m not sure if my knee-”

“We’ll take it slow.” She repeated, tone patient. “I think we’ll be just fine.” 

Noctis nodded and began to lead the way through a simple slow dance. Luna remained close to him, and the room seemed to narrow to just the two of them as the melody continued. 

It came far easier than Noctis was afraid of, and the way the two of them fit together seemed almost natural, and Luna made no effort to make them move any faster than he was comfortable with - but Luna never pushed him, not really. 

As the notes faded, the pair came to a standstill at the center of the dance floor, and Noctis took the opportunity to kiss Lunafreya again. 

“I love you, Noctis.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He murmured back, before finally releasing her and moving off to stand to one side so others might take control of the dance floor if they so desired. 

“After Lucis fell, I didn’t think we’d ever get this far.” Noctis admitted, quietly. 

Luna gave him a sad smile. “I didn’t… either.” She admitted, taking one of his hands back into her own as they sat down. “But we made it here, after all. And we’re together now. And together we’ll manage to set things right for the people. The darkness is gone, and so now we have the chance to build a new age.”

A new age, without fear of demons, or the scourge, or the Empire. Could humanity really thrive in such an era of peace, or would they ultimately end it by bickering amongst themselves again? All he and Luna could do was their best to build that future that they so desperately wanted to see.

“Well look at you two lovebirds.”

“Gladio.” Noctis greeted, taking his eyes off of Luna for only a moment to do so.

“I just wanted to check on you two, and Ignis wanted me to give you this.” He offered Noctis a closed envelope. “It’s the plans for your honeymoon.”

“We agreed that something like that wouldn’t be acceptable, there are a thousand things-”

“And Insomnia will be in good hands while the two of you are gone. Ignis will handle the council, Cor will handle the crownsguard and ensure the glaive is well in hand. Prom and me will be coming on guard detail, but we’ll stay out of the way.” There was a pause. “Enjoy your evening, Noct.” 

Gladio retreated then, returning to Iris and Ignis.

“Well, lets see what they planned without us.” Luna said with a laugh. 

Noctis nodded and pulled the papers out. Accordo. Noctis wasn’t entirely sure how he _felt_ about that, given what had happened there. And then on to Tenebrae before returning to Insomnia. 

“Accordo and Tenebrae… they’re both gorgeous this time of year. We can spend a bit of time on the water, maybe do a bit of fishing?” She nudged him with a warm smile. “And then we can see the Sylleblossoms. Ravus said repairs have come along nicely, too.”

“As long as we’re together,” Noctis said, looking up from the paperwork to meet her gaze with a tentative smile, “then it doesn’t matter where we are or what we’re doing.”

Lunafreya shifted a bit until her head rested against his shoulder, and Noctis tucked an arm around her loosely. 

Yes, just as long as they were together, they could face anything. 


End file.
